


Meet and Greet

by MissMystery



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystery/pseuds/MissMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Adi and Hunter had never met before they were rangers? How would their first meet have gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Woods

Hunter walked around. _Where the heck is that base?_ he thought.  

He had volunteered to look around for the secret base for the wind rangers, just so he could prove to Blake that he wasn’t a stupid idiot. 

Hunter was beginning to think Blake was right. He had been searching ours on end for that base and still couldn't find it. 

_Bet Blake is having better luck than me_ , thought Hunter. He was just about to give up when a slight movement caught his attention.

He slowly made his way toward the spot where he saw it and peered around the tree, hope building up inside him.

_Yes, I found a… oh, wait never mind just a civilian._

Hunter thought he found one of the rangers but it turned out to be a false alarm. It was just a hiker, a girl to be exact. _She looks kinda cute_ , he thought.  

Hunter could tell she was a normal boy magnet even with her back facing him. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to investigate.

She was tall (but not as tall as him) and had long, wavy platinum blonde hair and was wearing a white sweater with shorts.

The girl happened to turn around during his little inspection and Hunter found that she was a lot more attractive than he had thought. The girl had a pale face with ice blue eyes and pale lips.

When you combined all her features she looked like his dream come true. Hunter decided it was time to get introduced. 

He walked back a few feet and took a deep breath. _Just play it cool, Hunter. You got this._ Hunter walked casually and pretended he had just gotten to the woods. 

“Hey!” he called. The girl spun around and took a fighting stance. Her steely gaze made him shiver.

“Whoa, chill. I'm not gonna hurt you,” he said, raising his hands up and stepping back. He was surprised at the girl’s reaction, and if looks could kill, Blake would become an only child.  

“Who are you and why are you here?” she demanded. A lie was already rolling off his tongue.

“Uh, I’m Hunter. I’m new here and I was just walking around, getting familiar with the town. I decided to hike through the woods but I got lost,” he said, eyeing the girl warily. 

He was beginning to doubt that she was a normal civilian. Lucky for him, the girl calmed down a bit, but he could tell her guard was still up.

_Cautious. Makes her look cute_ , he thought. “What about you? What are you doing here?” he asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

“Do you want me to explain or the camera around my neck?” she said. “Well, you weren’t exactly taking pictures,” said Hunter. “Because I don’t see the thing I want to take a picture of,” said the girl.

Hunter nodded slowly. “So, what’s your name?” he asked. The girl eyed him suspiciously. “Why do you care?” she asked. “Well, I told you my name, so it would only be fair to tell me yours,” he said matter of factly. 

The girl contemplated for a few seconds. “Adi,” she said finally. “Nice name,” said Hunter. Adi just shrugged. 

“You live around here, right?” asked Hunter. “Yeah, why? You need help finding your way out of here?” asked Adi. Hunter nodded. 

“Well, then, follow me. And next time you go out into the woods, take someone who knows there way around here with you,” said Adi and started walking down a path. “How about you?” asked Hunter.

Adi stopped short abruptly. “I have a tight schedule,” she said bluntly. “I’m gonna take that as a whenever possible,” said Hunter. “I never said yes,” she said sharply. 

“But you never said no. Besides, I never said you said yes,” he said with a smirk. Adi rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you even like going to the woods? I’d expect someone like you to be tossing a football or hanging out with your girlfriend or something,” she said.

“Because I don't play football and I’ve never had an official girlfriend,” said Hunter. "Why am I not surprised,” mumbled Adi under her breath, though she was kind of surprised. But she ignored that.

“That doesn't tell me why you like the woods, though,” she said, this time out loud. Hunter was silent for so long that Adi had to glance over her shoulder to make sure he was still alive.

“Well?” she asked, impatiently. “Uh, I guess I view places like the woods as areas of calmness. So whenever I get angry or upset or something, I can just come here to cool down,” lied Hunter.

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He doubted that he had ever lied this much within half an hour in his entire life. And for some reason he felt even worse lying to Adi.

On the outside, she may seem scary in a cute kind of way, but on the inside, he knew that there was something enchanting about her. A sort of quality that would appeal to everyone.

"Hunter!” exclaimed Adi. "Hm, what?” he said snapping out of his thoughts. “We’re here,” she said, motioning toward the paved road.

“Follow the road and you should get to Blue Bay Harbor in atleast 15 minutes,” said Adi. "Alright, thanks,” said Hunter.

He reluctantly began walking down the road. “Don't get lost again!” called Adi. Hunter grinned and said, “If it means running into you again, I probably will!”


	2. At The Track

Dustin pulled off his helmet and looked toward the two racers who had beat him. “Man, they are fast,” he said. 

“Hmm?” Adi looked up from her clipboard and raised an eyebrow. “The two guys over there,” said Dustin, nodding toward the racers.

Adi rolled her eyes and went back to work. “Well, what do you expect? They’re 250’s, you’re a 125. Of course they’re faster than you,” she said.

“And? You beat Roger Hannah in a race when you were 10 and you were only on your bicycle while he was on his dirt bike at full speed,” said Dustin matter-of-factly.

Adi gave him a tiny smile. “I have strong legs,” she said. “Come on,” said Dustin. “To where?” asked Adi. 

“To meet those guys,” said the brunette boy. “And why should I?” asked the girl. “Because you aren’t refusing,” said Dustin, grinning.

Adi gave him a look. “Aw, c’mon, Ads. Just this once?” pleaded Dustin doing his best puppy dog look.

The blonde girl wasn’t affected by his look, but by his plea. She hated turning her friends down. Adi sighed.

“Fine but you owe me one,” she said exasperatedly, giving in. Dustin grinned and exclaimed “Alright, let’s go!”

-x-X-x-

“You guys were, like, crazy fast,” said the brunette boy. “Track’s a bit soggy,” grumbled Hunter. Blake nudged him.

“Sorry about him,” apologized Blake. “He’s a bit cranky. By the way, I’m Blake. He’s my adoptive brother Hunter.” 

“I’m Dustin. That’s Adi. She’s a bit cranky too, so don’t expect her to be extra friendly anytime soon,” said the brunette.

The girl, Adi, elbowed him. “I’m not cranky. I only get cranky when Gertrude wakes me up early,” she said flatly.

The sound of the girl named Adi’s voice triggered something in Hunter’s mind that made him look up. He blinked at the sight of the girl and for a split second didn’t know what to say.

“Who’s Gertrude?” asked Hunter as casually as he could, which wasn’t very. “Housekeeper,” said Adi. 

She looked at him for the first time and raised an eyebrow. He noticed she had ice blue eyes.

“You new around here?” she asked. “Yeah, we come from-” Blake was cut off.

“We come from far away. You wouldn’t have heard of it,” said Hunter quickly. Blake caught on and kept his mouth shut.

Dustin scoffed. “Not when Adi is concerned. She practically memorized the world map,” he said. Adi glared at him.

“Then I don’t suppose you know where Arcata is?” asked Hunter testingly.

“That small town up in Northern California? Yup,” said Adi. Blake let out a low whistle. “You do know your stuff,” he said.

“Either because you’re a nerd or because you can never stay in one place long enough,” joked Hunter. For once he sounded cool. 

“Actually, I just feel a need to prove to the world that just because my friends are crazy and klutzy and dim and lord knows what else, doesn’t mean I am,” said Adi.

“Hey!” protested Dustin. Adi smirked. “It’s true. In fact, you are my definition of airhead,” she said. Dustin scowled indignantly.

Hunter chuckled and couldn’t help but admire Adi’s poised attitude. 

“Say, you ride much?” he asked. Adi shrugged. “I’m a bit rusty,” she said. “Yeah, a bit rusty,” scoffed Dustin.

“Is that supposed to mean she’s awful?” asked Blake. “The fact that Adi is awful is as true as the fact that I have pink hair,” said Dustin flatly

“So you’re really good,” said Hunter toward Adi. “Depends on your idea of really good,” said Adi, glaring at at Dustin.

“Hey, Adi! Can you give me a hand over here?” yelled Kelly. “Sure! I’ll be right there!” called Adi and raced back to the shop.

Hunter stared after her.

-x-X-x-

“Who’s Gertrude?” asked the cranky guy, Hunter. “Housekeeper,” said Adi.

She looked at him for the first time and, as much as she hated to admit it, liked what she saw. He had dirty blonde hair and gray-green eyes.

Adi raised an eyebrow. She doubted she ever saw him before. She would’ve remembered if she had. “You new around here?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

“Yeah, we come from-” The brunette boy, Blake, was cut off by Hunter. “We come from far away. You wouldn’t have heard of it,” he said. 

Dustin scoffed. “Not when Adi is concerned. She practically memorized the world map,” he said. Adi glared at him.  _ Thanks a lot Dustin. Now he probably thinks I’m a dorky nerd. _

“Then I don’t suppose you know where Arcata is?” asked Hunter testingly.

“That small town up in Northern California? Yup,” said Adi.  _ Shut up, Adi. You’re making yourself look like a boring Encyclopedia. _

Blake let out a low whistle. “You do know your stuff,” he said.

“Either because you’re a nerd or because you can never stay in one place long enough,” joked Hunter. 

“Actually, I just feel a need to prove to the world that just because my friends are crazy and klutzy and dim and lord knows what else, doesn’t mean I am,” said Adi, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

“Hey!” protested Dustin. Adi smirked. “It’s true. In fact, you are my definition of airhead,” she said.  _ Now that’s more like it, cool and poised.  _

Dustin scowled indignantly. Hunter chuckled at her remark.              

“Say, you ride much?” he asked.  _ Oh great. _ Adi shrugged. “I’m a bit rusty,” she said. “Yeah, a bit rusty,” scoffed Dustin. Adi made a mental note to pummel him later.

“Is that supposed to mean she’s awful?” asked Blake.  _ I am NOT awful! In fact, I happen to be very talented.  _

“The fact that Adi is awful is as true as the fact that I have pink hair,” said Dustin flatly.

“So you’re really good,” said Hunter toward Adi.  _ Can’t we talk about anything else that won’t make me look like a stuck up bragger?  _ “Depends on your idea of really good,” said Adi, glaring at at Dustin.

“Hey, Adi! Can you give me a hand over here?” yelled Kelly.  _ Thank you Kel!  _ “Sure! I’ll be right there!” called Adi and raced back to the shop.

She wondered if she’d run into Hunter again.


End file.
